The Poster Boy
by namedawesome
Summary: Hermione is a Healer, the best in the world, and she's called onto a case by her best friend Harry Potter. During the war, near the end, Voldemort Destroyed the Dementors to gain back his most loyal subjects. The effects of the souls returning was devastating, but one of his followers fared better than the others. Barty Crouch Jr. (BCJ/Hermione in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione wasn't expecting for her life to take this turn. When she was younger, she had always imagined herself as the minister or at the very least a high ranking ministry official. She never really imagined herself to be a healer. Certainly not the best in the magical world, despite what her best friend, Harry, kept telling her. But here she was being called onto a case, a medical one, unusual for her friend Harry, an Auror, very early in the morning. She'd been brought to this place and was asked to wait. She was getting rather bored and was seriously thinking about lecturing Harry on how not to keep someone waiting when the door burst open and in he stumbled. She started to say his name but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room and beginning in a very fast walk down the hall.

"No time, you can lecture me later," he sighed. "Something happened, something Voldemort did... I didn't think it was possible, but they did it!"

Hermione blinked, "Harry, what are you talking about? What did they do?" He wasn't making sense, which wasn't usual for serious-Auror-Harry.

He turned to her and he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I know it's possible to put souls back in a body, I've seen it... But Voldemort put all the souls of his supporters back after they'd been kissed..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, "I just want to know if they'd be like they used to."

"Well," Hermione started, "they would probably be mentally affected... Not really able to function." So it could be done, the souls of the damned could be put back. "Their bodies might have decayed, but the souls should still be intact. The decay of their minds and the trauma of what happened would cause them to be mentally unstable, most of them unable to speak... Most of them would die quickly." She said this like she was unaffected by the news, but it tore her up inside; she hated people dying.

Harry nodded. "That's what we thought... until... well, until we came a across..." He trailed off and sighed looking away from her and at his dirt smudged shoes.

"Who, Harry?" She asked trying to get him to look at her.

"Barty Crouch Jr... I don't know why he's functioning... But everything we've come across seems to suggest that he's not as affected because he's a genius," Harry said shaking his head. "I don't see how; he was mental back in 4th year..." At Hermione's confused look he sighed. "He got perfect grades at Hogwarts, he got 12 perfect OWLS and 12 perfect NEWTS, he kept his entire plan from Dumbledore and the old sod didn't even know until the night Voldemort came back... Hermione, this man is almost as bright as you!"

Hermione blushed. "A bit more of a genius than me; only got 10 OWLS and 9 NEWTS... He's a genius, so that makes sense... All of the others were of average or less intelligence, I'm guessing... He must have an IQ of over 200. That might be why he wasn't affected even though his mental state was compromised," she said.

"Right," Harry said. "We need you to examine him. He doesn't talk or anything, I don't think he can, he just sits there, but he's aware," Harry sighed, "of everything... He probably knows you're here and a bit about you. Don't be put off if he doesn't let you give him anything, he's not being very receptive..." He waited until Hermione nodded in understanding before leading her to the cell. All the while she could hear the moaning and pain filled noises of the others. The poor souls who didn't end up like Barty Crouch Jr.

When they arrived at the cell, she saw Barty look up at them and saw him roll his eyes as the Aurors went through a detailed routine of letting someone into his cell. He was pushed off into a corner, his tongue flicking to the corner of his mouth, and the door was unlocked, Harry led her through and stayed in the cell in case anything happened. She rolled her eyes at the action and smiled as Barty sat back down on his bunk. "Mr. Crouch?" she asked. His lip rose in disgust at the name and she tried again, "Barty?"

He looked at her, his tongue flicking again, and she was shocked to see the high level intelligence lingering in the depths of his eyes. She had guessed he was smart but she didn't know how smart.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" she asked sitting on the bed with him, giving Harry a stern look as he tried to get between them. He raised a brow and glanced at the tray on the ground, then back up at her, his tongue flicking to the corner of his mouth. She looked at the food on the ground and grimaced. "Not the best then..." She saw the wiry smile he tried to hide and smiled herself. "Harry, do you think he could get some real food? Nothing too savory or rich, but something? Not the prison food," she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she pegged him with her no-nonsense look.

"Fine," he sighed. "You want me to send in someone else?" She shook her head and he reluctantly left.

"They want to know why you aren't talking..." she paused. "I don't care if you want to at the moment, but you'll have to eventually..." He was watching her as she watched him, his tongue flicking at the corner of his lips again. "You're trying to figure out why I was brought here, and I'm supposed to examine you, to make sure you aren't crazy or a danger to yourself or others." She watched him for a moment as he reached up to scratch at the stubble on his cheek. His tongue flicked again and she cocked a brow at him. "Why do you do that? The tongue thing..." she asked looking at him closer than she had before.

His light hair was straggly and matted, his clothes ripped and ragged, and he looked gaunt and tired. His eyes, that held an intelligence and a mania that surprised even her, we're dark brown and sunken. He was tall, a little over six feet, and lanky, though his muscles we're almost non-existent from never being able to move.

"The first time my father beat me," he growled, surprising her. She hadn't been expecting him to talk. "Busted lip couldn't stop messing with it..." His voice was rougher than she would've thought, but that could've been because it was the first time he's spoken in months. His tongue flicked again and he sighed, "I didn't join him again because he betrayed me... left me to die. Not even that! Just rot like a worthless-" He cut himself off and stared hard at the cell door.

There were footsteps approaching, and she knew he didn't want them to know he was speaking. That he didn't want them to know anything. Harry appeared and let himself in. He passed the tray, which contained a sandwich, and apple, and a goblet of water, to Hermione who immediately passed it to Barty. He looked at it warily and glanced between the two of them, his tongue flicking to the corner of his mouth nervously.

"There's nothing in the sandwich," Harry sighed.

Barty's tongue flicked out again and he looked at Hermione for a long moment. She smiled and took a bite of the sandwich, placing it in his hand. His tongue flicked again and as quick as anything, he devoured the sandwich. He turned his attention to the apple and grinned manically, like it's been years since he'd seen one, which it probably had. Hermione grinned as she watched him eat the fruit, looking as happy as he could be. He only sipped at the water while he ate and gulped down the rest when he'd finished.

"We can work on manners later," Hermione quipped as she watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He scoffed at her which made her smile at him. She became serious as she watched him for a few more moments. He seemed more at ease with her presence, more so than he had been when she first entered, and she wanted to know why he was talking to her and no one else... She checked her watch, sighed, and said, "I have to go, Barty, but I'll be back later today to check on you." He looked straight into her eyes as she spoke, chilling her to the bone and intriguing her all at once. "You need to rest... See if you can get some sleep."

She stood and walked out of the cell, but when she looked back he was still watching her and his tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth again.

For the rest of the day she thought about him. He was interesting to her. How intelligent was he to have been able to function after his soul was returned? Why would he only talk to her? Had his father really beat him? Why did this man decide to trust her the moment she set foot into his cell? He didn't even know her name! ... Except, perhaps he did... He'd taught them in her 4th year... Maybe he remembered... Who was she kidding of course he remembered! People don't forget entire years.

She had just finished her shift, and was about to apparate to the prison when Harry rushed in and called to her. She ran to him and they apparated back to Azkaban. As soon as they landed, she heard screaming. Harry led her the short way to Barty's cell, a route she'd already memorized that morning. She saw him writhing on his cot, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

"Before this, he managed to say your name... First word he's said since we found him..." Harry said, and she didn't tell him any different. "Thought you could help him, maybe..."

Hermione pushed herself into the cell and managed to disperse the crowd of Aurors and she took out her wand muttering a charm used by healers on many an unruly patient. He struggled against his invisible bonds and continued to scream. Hermione, not really knowing what to do, went with her instincts and sat on his bed near his hip and placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately froze and started breathing rapidly.

"Barty, it's me," she said softly.

Barty started to struggle again, this time it was a more focused effort. "Don't- Don't touch me!" he snarled. "Don't touch- get off!"

Hermione brought her hand back to her side, "Okay, Barty, I'm not touching you and I won't do it again... You need to calm down... If you calm down, I can release you." His eyes were wide and there was a manic desperation in the way he looked at her. "You need to calm down," she said softly. She looked into his eyes as he strained against his invisible bonds. "It's okay, just calm down," she said softly. She watched as he forced himself to breathe normally. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment, his tongue flicking out to wet the corner of his mouth every few seconds. She waited a moment before she ended the charm.

He immediately relaxed and laid there breathing hard for a long moment before looking into her eyes with his intense gaze.

"Dreams?" Hermione asked as he sat up against the wall. He nodded once letting out a large breath. "What are they about? Well, you don't have to tell me I was just asking," she said. She didn't want to demand anything from him or have him think that he had to respond.

He watched her for a long moment then he sighed saying, "My soul being taken..."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She sighed and smiled sadly at him. "This place probably doesn't help," she said wryly.

He scoffed at her and then chuckled weakly, "This place isn't good for anything but torture..." He grinned at her self-deprecatingly and she was shocked at how white and clean his teeth looked and how handsome he was. His tongue flicked out to meet the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to get you out of here..." she told him with a sigh. "I promise, Barty..."

"You think you can get me out of here? I'm the most guarded prisoner of Azkaban, they're not going to let me walk out of here," he said softly, letting his voice rumble in his throat so it almost sounded like a growl.

Hermione smiled smugly at him, "But people listen to you when you're the best in your field and a savior of the wizarding world."

He chuckled at her again and said, "Bet you're the only one who takes advantage of that..." His tongue flicked again.

"Only for causes that are worth it," she told him, smiling softly at him for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He watched her leave, but not before she made sure he was going to be all right. He had no idea what would happen next but he was sure he'd see more of her in the future either way.

Hermione's night was spent writing up reasons to get Barty out of Azkaban, and, at the very least, into a facility that would actually help him. She knew that she would be able to help him but she wasn't sure how much she sway she would have.

She might be able to convince Harry but that wouldn't mean much if she couldn't convince Kingsley or the council. By morning she had memorized a short but moving speech and was ready to deliver it to those who would listen. And she would make them listen because if Hermione was good at anything it was making people see reason. So what if he was a Death Eater? He had obviously changed, he hated Voldemort and he was intelligent. Of course, they would have to question him to make sure he wasn't still deranged and believed in the Dark Lord, and he knew that Voldemort was dead, had known since it happened, when his Dark Mark had disappeared. Perhaps it disappeared before then... She would have to ask him, she supposed.

She apparated to the prison, to gather Harry for an impromptu meeting with the council and to make sure Barty was all right. She stopped by Barty's cell and knocked politely on the bars. He shot into a sitting position quickly but relaxed slightly when he saw her. "Morning," she smiled at him, "I've got a plan to get you out of here! It's not fool proof, but it's solid..." She paused and sighed. "They'll probably want to question you... Veritiserum, of course..." He rolled his eyes, tongue flicking to the side of his mouth, and she smiled bitterly at him. "I know, but it's the only way... You might be put in St. Mungos, but at least it's not here."

He nodded and was silent for a moment before he said, "You question me. That's my only condition."

She nodded and excused herself, saying that she needed to find Harry before she could go to the council. When she found him, he was meeting with his team, trying to figure out what to do with the people unable to function. She caught his eye and watched as he excused himself from the group. "This is absolutely mental," he sighed at her.

"Quite..." she replied. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he used the voice that suggested that he knew she wanted something from him that he wasn't going to be happy with.

"I wanted to know if you we're going to release any of the prisoners..." she watched as he processed her request.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Hermione, no! We can't! Not him!"

"But, Harry, he's changed!" She continued when she saw him shake his head, "He hates Voldemort! He's relatively sane, and he'd make a great example that Death Eaters can be reformed! Harry, you know this is a golden opportunity and you can't waste it!" He sighed heavily and she knew she almost had him. "He's not doing well here, Harry. And I know you don't care about that, but if he does become the example the ministry is looking for then he needs to get out of here as soon as possible!"

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "You and your hopeless cases..."

She grinned. "Oh, thank you, Harry! Would you set up a meeting with the council? For today, as soon as possible!"

"Hermione, I can't possibly set it for today!" he exclaimed in surprise and frustration.

"Honestly! You're Harry Potter for god's sake!" she told him as she walked away. "Make it happen! They'll bend to your every whim if you let them! Just tell them it's important and in their interests, they'll agree because you want them to meet me!" She left him there just sort of gaping after her. She sighed at his thick-headedness; it was ridiculous sometimes.

She found Barty in his cell ripping up pieces of his blanket. "You might need that," she said teasingly.

He glanced up at her and said, "I don't sleep."

She nodded, she knew what that was like, being afraid to sleep because of the night terrors... "Harry's setting up a meeting with the council. Your hearing will probably be tomorrow or the next day." He nodded and she watched as his tongue flicked out to the corner of his mouth. "Did he hit you often? Your father?" she asked, almost absentmindedly.

"No," he said, "only when my grades were less than perfect."

"That's why he hit you?" she asked incredulously. He just shrugged at her and flicked his tongue. "That's... horrible!"

He looked up at her, "Just the way it was." He said it matter-of-factly, like he didn't care what had happened to him.

"You know," she said, "I never examined you. Medically." He looked up at her. "Of course, I don't need to; I can tell that you're malnourished and exhausted." He kept his eyes on her, his intense gaze making it hard to keep eye contact, and flicked his tongue out to the corner of his mouth. "We can do that later, I suppose... You'll have to eventually," she said at his expression of distaste. "And you'll have to have a bath. You smell awful, by the way."

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

She laughed. "Okay, sorry! Sometimes, I just keep talking and say rude things to people; I don't mean to, it's a bad habit." He raised a brow at her and she smiled at him again. "What?" she asked.

"Who else have you unintentionally insulted?" he asked. His voice was playful, and he smirked as his tongue shot out to the corner of his lips.

Her face burned and she just smiled shaking her head at him. "You'll never know," she said teasingly.

Harry ran up to them and looked between them cautiously, "They said they'd see you right away. Have you got everything you need?" At her nod he started walking away, but stopped when he didn't hear her following. He looked back to see her smile at that bastard and say something. Then she nodded, almost like she was having a conversation with him. He watched her walk up to him and he asked her, "Did he talk to you?" She gave him a look that said that was for her to know and him to find out, and then she apparated, leaving him to follow in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was nervous. Of course she was, this was a big moment for her, for the cause she was now working her hardest on to get the best results. It occurred to her briefly that she was, in fact, helping a Death Eater get out of prison. She took a deep breath and nodded to Harry. Ready or not, she was going to do this and she was going to do it correctly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the council," Harry started, "Hermione Granger."

She walked into the room in her Healer uniform and bowed her head to the council as they bowed to her. This wasn't the first time she was in their presence, so she knew the attitude of the room quite well. "Ladies and gentlemen," she began, recalling the speech she'd memorized for this purpose, "I know that the council has been searching for a convicted felon to show the community and the world that they can, indeed, be reformed." She paused and looked around at the men and women who made up the cabinet; she had their interest. "I believe that I have found the perfect candidate for that purpose. He was a Death Eater, and he already hates Voldemort for leaving him to rot..." She looked over at Harry and quickly said, before he could cotton on to what she was about to do, "I'm assuming you're all aware of the case Mr. Potter's working on at the moment?" When she received murmurs of assent, she continued, "This man is one of those involved in the case. He is the only functioning subject that had his soul returned. I've met with him, and I believe that he's ready to be moved from Azkaban and into a facility better suited to him or have a caregiver live with him or vice-versa. He's not completely stable and will have to be looked after closely, and I believe the latter is the better option for him."

"Who is this man?" an ageing woman, Madame Boftly, asked with a raised brow.

She knew she had their interest now, and she saw a few of them lean in as they waited for their answer. "Barty Crouch Jr.," She said confidently though she didn't feel that way.

She was met with silence and waited patiently for their answer. "We must confer..." an old, balding man, Mr. Hatchet, told her. She nodded and stood there as they talked quietly amongst themselves about the issue. She waited nervously for what seemed like forever, but when they turned back to her, her body tightened in anticipation. "Miss Granger, the man you believe is the perfect candidate is one of the most notorious Death Eaters, are you sure he is a wise choice?" Mr. Hatchet asked.

"He is already disenchanted with Voldemort, whereas the other Death Eaters that were captured are delusional and still believe he will rise again and I believe he is the best choice because not only is he coherent, he is also extremely intelligent and hates Voldemort."

"You believe he's no longer dangerous?" Susan Bones asked. She was a recent addition to the council and was slowly changing the way they thought so they made more progressive decisions. The rehabilitation of a Death Eater was one of her ideas.

Hermione looked up at the council members and said in an even voice, betraying the nerves she felt, "Everyone has the capabilities to be dangerous, some decide to use them and some don't. I believe Mr. Crouch has changed in such a way that would cause him to think twice about using those capabilities."

The council members looked at each other and nodded. Mr. Hatchet said, "There will be a hearing, and he will have to answer the questions of the council under the influence of veritiserum."

"He has one condition... That I be the one to question him," she said. She knew that they'd agree, they wanted this much too badly.

This caused a moment of shocked silence until they cautiously agreed. There was a few more moments of discussion and questions to her about this man and what her medical opinion was, but she got through them without giving in to her nerves.

Hermione stayed respectfully quiet until she and Harry were dismissed. With a triumphant smile and a trial date and time, she apparated to the prison to tell Barty the news.

When she arrived at his cell, she saw him levitating a small block of wood and transfiguring it into different, complex shapes. She watched him for a moment before realizing that he didn't have a wand. And he wasn't supposed to be doing magic either. She was about to tell him this but he interrupted her by saying, "I've always been able to do wandless magic... Ever since I was a kid... My parents thought I did my first accidental magic at the age of 5. It wasn't an accident." His tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth.

"What did you do?" she asked. She had important news but it could wait if he wanted to talk; she couldn't help but want to know everything about him, or at least what he was willing to tell her. She could also wait to remind him of the rules... Though he seemed like one who would ignore them completely.

"I smacked my father in the head with a book: levitation charm," he huffed out a laugh. "He never had time for me so he only spoke to me when I was in trouble... They we're happy about the magic, but my father didn't care, he never did..."

"Was your father really like that?" Hermione asked softly.

Barty looked up at her and said, "You went to the hearing?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you've got an interview in two days. I'm questioning you, by the way, so there's that..."

"What'll you be asking me?" he asked. His eyes caught her, suddenly very intense, his tongue flicked again.

She froze, surprised at the heat that rose to her face; why was she acting like a school girl with a crush. She saw him smirk at her like he knew the effect he had. She blushed, cleared her throat, and said, "I'm not allowed to tell you!"

"Come on... Just a bit of prep, like studying for a test," he said in a low more gravelly voice than usual as his tongue lashed out at the corner of his mouth.

Having gathered her wits she cocked a brow and asked, "Are you trying to seduce test questions out of me?" He grinned largely at her and chuckled deeply in his chest but didn't answer. She laughed and sighed, "It's not going to work..."

"You're sure about that?" he asked. His voice was a growl that would've made her shiver if she hadn't had so much control. She couldn't help thinking that there would be a time when she wouldn't have to have so much control. This was a thought she didn't really need or want to have. She was with Ron, this wasn't what she needed right now.

"Quite," she said raising her eyebrows at him. "Now... we need a control question..." She watched him as he watched her. His gaze was intense, and she hoped that she would get used to it one day but suspected that it wouldn't be anytime soon. She tried to think of a simple question to ask him and almost smacked herself for not thinking of this sooner. "Hogwarts house?" she asked looking for his approval.

He gave her a look that clearly expressed his thoughts on a question like this, but the glare she gave him in response was enough to make him roll his eyes and answer, "Slytherin." His tongue flicked again, slower this time, like he was trying to control it.

"Obviously," she sighed and then continued to think aloud, "I mean, you would be to have to fool Dumbledore, not a Slytherin, necessarily, but cunning... and powerful for fooling the cup. You are rather opportunistic, so that fits as well..."

Barty chuckled, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Can't help yourself, can you?" he asked in a low rough voice. His tongue flicked out to his lip twice in quick succession as she blushed deeper. "You'd do the same thing when you were fifteen. I'd hear you muttering to yourself whenever you worked on something..."

"I forget sometimes that you were actually our teacher..." she sighed. "Our best actually..." He just looked at her with an arched brow. "You really were... you prepared us for what was out there, made sure we were ready to fight..." she sighed. "Did you like it? Teaching..."

"Yes..." he replied. His lips twitched and his tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth.

Hermione watched him for a few moments hoping he'd say something else. He didn't. This man she only knew through reputation was already working his way into her everyday life. He'd been evil and for all she knew he still was. So, she asked herself why. Why was she helping him? Was it because of her hopeless cases thing? Harry had a saving people thing, so it was possible for her to have a hopeless cases thing... But she believed in him. She believed in this man, this man who could render her speechless with a single look. She looked at him and felt she was doing the right thing. She was going to get him out of this place.

"I'm going to do my best to get you out of this..." she sighed. She didn't look at him, she looked down the corridor at Harry who was on the other end.

"You've always done your best... Even in your fourth year..." he sighed gruffly.

She ducked her head and smiled at the compliment. "I've got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow morning and we'll work on what questions I'm going to ask you," she said. She started walking backwards away from him.

His eyes sparked at her like they had earlier, "Thought that was cheating..."

She raised her brows at him and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said smugly. She heard his chuckle and grinned happily. This was going well.

She met Harry at the end of the corridor and smiled at him. "Harry, we're doing a great thing!" she chirped still grinning.

"No," Harry corrected. "You're doing a great thing!" There was a comfortable pause until Harry asked, right before he apparated them away, "Have you told Ron what might happen yet?"

That was what got her into her current predicament. She was sitting in her kitchen waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, but, of course, this was Ron Weasley. He was late. She was on her forth cuppa and third biscuit when he apparated into her foyer.

"What's the big announcement that had me in a rush to get here?" he asked.

"That was you rushing?" Hermione asked. "I'd hate to see how you'd react if it were an emergency..."

"Come off it!" he glowered at her. "What?" he asked.

Before starting a meaningless argument, she decided to go straight to the root of what she knew his problem was going to be. "There's a case I'm going to be working. It's a patient I might have to bring home..." she said.

"You're bringing a patient here?" he whinged. "The bloody hell, Hermione! What kind of patient?!"

"A mental patient..." she said. "I'm rehabilitating him."

"Rehabil- A man!" Ron roared. "You're bringing another man in to live with you when you won't even live with me?! What the-" He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but he was still turning purple. "Who?" he seethed.

"Barty Crouch Jr," She sighed. She was tired of his yelling. He'd been yelling at her since their first year, sometimes it made her feel like the only grown-up in their relationship. She didn't listen to him screaming at her for how stupid this decision was, she knew he was just being protective and jealous. So she let it run its course and she ate another biscuit.

The night ended with a screaming match, the both of them involved at this point, accusations were flying left and right. Ron was airing every insecurity he'd ever had and Hermione was trying to tell him it was absolute rubbish. Suffice to say, it was a disaster and ended with Ron storming out to go complain to Harry. Hermione just sighed and started a bath. She had to think about what she was going to ask Barty and, Merlin's Soggy Pants, she was going to think about them while being comfortable. But she wasn't going to think about Barty in the bath, just questions, because there was no way for that to end well if she thought about him and not questions in the bath. At least that's what she told herself. Because these questions were important.

"Okay," she breathed out with a sigh. Firstly, they would need to address what his view of Voldemort was and how he felt about muggleborns. She didn't think either of those things would be a problem, he liked her well enough and he'd said Voldemort was a bastard. Great, that was covered. He'd been under the imperious curse before so she should ask him about that. His torturing of the Longbottoms would have to be brought up. She sighed to herself her brow furrowing. Would he be remorseful? Does he regret everything he's done? He seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't, but no one really knows anyone completely or what's inside their head... Perhaps he would surprise her. Well, everyone not just her.

"Focus, Granger," she whispered to herself. Questions. Right, she should probably ask why he was considered Voldemort's most loyal supporter. That seemed important. And interesting... What did he do for Voldemort to call him that, she wondered... She needed to assess his mental state; she'd do that tomorrow as well.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, even though it was supposed to be her day off.


End file.
